Usually, it is desirable to achieve a high level of efficiency and a low-noise running of the machine in electric machines. To that end, it is required to suppress higher harmonics of the magnetomotive force as much as possible and to use only the harmonic that represents the operating wave of the machine.
This is enabled by means of distributed windings, for example.
However, distributed windings involve high manufacturing efforts and lead to higher manufacturing costs as a result.
There is a demand for a concentrated winding that has a low harmonic component, i.e. few higher harmonics of the magnetomotive force, and that can be manufactured with little effort.
The object of the invention is to provide an electric machine having a concentrated winding, the machine comprising few undesirable harmonics besides the fundamental wave.
The object is achieved by the subject-matter of patent claim 1.
Embodiments and advantageous developments are indicated in the dependent patent claims.